1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fastening device for a computer read/write or storage device (such as an optical disk drive, a hard disk drive, or a magnetic disk drive), wherein the a fastening device is installed at an appropriate location on a read/write or storage device installation frame of a computer chassis so that the computer read/write or storage device can be speedily assembled to the installation frame and rapidly detached therefrom for replacement.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical computer chassis 50 mainly contains, among other components, a motherboard, a power supply, a sound card, a display card, and various read/write or storage devices 70 (such as an optical disk drive, a DVD player, a hard disk drive, or a magnetic disk drive). The read/write or storage devices 70 are installed on an installation frame 60, respectively, and secured in position thereto with screws 71.
However, it is an onerous and time-consuming operation to fasten the read/write or storage devices 70 to the installation frame 60 with the screws 71. Besides, while the read/write or storage devices 70 are being secured with the screws 71, the screws 71 often drop unexpectedly and cannot be found. It is very likely that the dropped screws 71 are stuck somewhere in the motherboard so as to short-circuit or even damage the computer.